Darius' Treasure Hunt
Keyholestatueeast.png|Keyhole Statue East Keyholestatuewest.png|Keyhole Statue West Keyholestatuenorth.png|Keyhole Statue North Back to Side Quests Quest Information |} Description An adventurer from days past has passed away and organised a treasure hunt across Nehrim. The lucky person who completes it first may claim the riches the deceased adventurer has earned throughout his life. Walkthrough The Ghost Tree The answer to the first part of the puzzle can be solved by traveling to The Ghost Tree right outside of Giliad, to the east. There you will be able to interact with it. Do so. At its top, drop down into the inside of the tree. There you will find the necessary clue to move on. The Crypt Although incorrectly labeled in German, the crypt can be easily found in Giliad. The crypt is a small building on the east side of the Giliad Chapel; run around behind the Chapel and look on the East side. Enter the crypt to begin by picking the lock. Proceed through the dungeon until you find a large statue, on this statue there is a switch which can be flipped to reveal an entrance. Go through the new entrance after doing so, and move on towards Giliad's cellar. Make sure to pick up the keystone on one of the tables. You will find a note near the door into the cellar with the next clue. Furtsanden First you will need to travel to Furtsanden. It is located north of Giliad near the river, and down the road from Salen. After you have found Furtsanden, travel to the North. Just outside of town should be a field of crops with a scarecrow. Go there. Hidden Temple (Main) After you have traveled there, you will receive a journal update. Now go towards where the scarecrow is pointing. Once you have reached the big wall, a hole with rotting wood should be nearby. Go through it and past the wall. Just outside the wall should be the statue to the dungeon you are trying to get into. Once you have found it, activate it once to open the keyhole insert, and then again to put it inside. Now you may travel inside the dungeon. There you will find the next clue in the center room. Keyhole Statues The next clue is found in the temple. It reveals that the adventurer will not give you the treasures now, but this is indeed the place where he will turn them over to you. But first, you are instructed to find three artifacts scattered across the Fold Valley. The three locations are marked on your map. In order to access of these places, you must take the keyhole stones found beside the note and activate them the same way you activated the first. 1. Lost Temple complex The first of these three statues is located on the east part of The Salathin Coast. Once inside, you must figure out the way through the maze to get the artifact. The easiest way is to jump from the ledge to the top of the nearest wall, and then jump across. However, the maze is not too hard (even though you can't use your local map). 2. Forgotten Temple Complex The second statue is just Northwest of Tirin Abbey, near a charcoal burner. In it, you should be careful to watch for traps. Cross a pit of spikes jumping from stone to stone (take heed of the advice from the prompt) to get to the other end. Once you have found the statue and grabbed the loot, you can make your way out of the temple by stepping on the pressure plate and exiting. Mind the creatures, too. 3. Hidden Temple The third statue is Northeast of Tirin Abbey near the large dam. Many more creatures lie in wait in this dungeon. Find the last statue and head back towards the treasure dungeon. A treasure to die for When you return at the original dungeon Hidden Temple (Main), head to the place where you found the three keystones. Place the statues neatly on the three tiles. The treasure chest will lower, and the treasure is finally yours. Only, the treasure might not be what you have originally been expecting. A stone skull beneath the treasure chest reveals itself, and releases a toxic gas. When you move around, the temple starts to collapse! Regaining your consciousness, you will find yourself at an entire different floor. As you move around you will find a well-lit room, with a few unreadable scrolls and some useful potions and spells. In the middle of the room hangs a readable shining scroll. The scroll tells you the gas resurrects the dead, on order of High Priest Darius. It is now up to you to stop the gas, and more importantly, escape the dungeon. When you stand on the pressure plate behind the scroll the door opens to a new room. To the right you will find a narrow bridge, which has a metal grate running along it. With a bit of timing the grate can be avoided, especially with the help of the sidestepping points you can move into when the grate gets too close. After that, you will reach a hall which is filling with the poisonous gas. To the right of the hall is the door to the next room, and to the left is some decent loot. When you go through the door you will be in another hallway. Behind the door opened by standing on the pressure plate leads you back to the hall after the room with the scroll, so to progress, go to the left. Now comes a very tricky room. The room is filled with blocks which move in and out of the walls. The door to the next room is to the upper right, so you should make a clockwise circle around the room. Jumping around the blocks is very tricky, and will probably be very frustrating. It works best when you look straight down before jumping, and by making use of the quicksaves and quickloads (F5 and F9, respectively) by saving every time you make a bit of progress, you can just load whenever you fall off the blocks, saving you a lot of time. After you complete this room you will find a door to the next part of the temple. You will now have to go through a hallway filled with zombies and huge sliding knives. The knives can be avoided with decent timing, so they shouldn't be too much of a problem, though the zombies have quite a lot of hp and might be difficult at lower levels. It is, however, possible to hit the zombies with a ranged attack while you're at the opposite side of the knives. They will charge you - right through the deadly knives. Once you get past the zombies & knives, you will come to a room with some stone cages, a large column in the center, a couple blocks moving up and down in the upper right and left corners, and three stationary blocks with pressure plates (one each in the center of the west, north and east walls). Get on the one of the rising blocks in upper left or upper right (order does not matter). When it reaches the top, jump onto ledge along wall, then jump onto one of the stationary blocks with a pressure plate and step onto the plate. That will raise one of the stone cages and allow access to a button down below. Continue jumping onto ledges along wall till you reach a chest (Old Metal Barrel) (suggest F5 quicksaves after each successful jump). Repeat for the rising block on other corner, and also continue jumping to ledges along the wall till reach another Chest (Old Metal Barrel). The chest reached from the upper left rising block is along the south wall. The chest reached from the upper right rising block is along the east wall. Both chests have some nice loot, Don't know if it's random, but I got the following: *Chest on south wall: Ring of Imagination (Fortify Illusion 5pt, Fortify Intelligence 1pt); 10 gold; 2 gold nuggets; 3 lockpicks *Chest on east wall: arcane stone, 133 gold Make sure you have stepped on all three pressure plates, then press the three available switches on the floor. That will raise the last stone cage, after which you can then go press the final switch (center left). A staircase going down will be revealed in the center of the room where the large column was previously. When you follow the staircase, drop down behind the next staircase, and follow the hallway, you will reach a giant hall. In the west side of the hall is the main gas switch. When you press the switch, you will find out it doesn't work anymore. You will have to find another way to stop the gas now. In the center of the room is a Protective Armor of the Templars, which will automatically equip itself when you stand on the pressure plate in front of it (you can unequip it, but don't do so until after activating the switch). Important: You must be wearing the Templar Armor in order to activate the switch (which will open the iron gate to the next corridor, and also give you the next quest update). To the right of the set of armor is a scroll and a hardly visible keystone. The scroll reads that the keystone is for High Priest Darius' temple. After you pick it up, go to the northwest of the hall where you will find a small room. Open the gates by pressing the switches, and you will find a few pipes. Move them using the 'Grab' key (default Z). You have now successfully stopped the gas from reaching the surface. Now, go back to the hall and look for a small corridor which has opened just south of the southern doorway. A black widow guards the corridor. The switch just closes the door to the hall again so that is of not much use. At the end of the corridor is a door back to the main temple. If you go outside of the temple you will have to kill a number of undead which have risen in the time you were underground. Here The Mist of Death starts. Note: if you complete this quest, please add the rewards to this wiki. Gazook 22:48, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Reward In the last chamber you will get the Protective Armor of the Templars. Also somewhere on the way you can find the Old Butcher Crown. *Stage 15: +80 EP *Stage 25: +80 EP *Completing quest: +750 Ep Tips When in the room with the sliding blocks it is not necessary to proceed around the room in clockwise fashion. Simply hop down to the floor and proceed to the block which rises from the floor nearest to the exit on your upper right, then use the block as a catapult timing your jump as the block shoots up and running toward the platform next to the exit. Following Quest *The Mist of Death Quest Journal The use of the console is same like in Oblivion. Description how to use console commands can be found here Notes Known bugs At quest stage 15 and 20, after acquiring his/her first keystone, the player is guided to the first of four temples by his/her quest notes. At this point, the player has only one keystone in his/her possession (the other three keystones for accessing the remaining three temples are to be found in the first temple). It is however, already possible to enter one of the other three temples, if located on the player's own initiative and in doing so, consuming the one and only keystone that the player has, therefore excluding the player from entering the temple with the three keystones and jamming the quest. This issue can be solved by adding a keystone through entering the following console command: *player.additem 025b33 1 Category:Quests